Beach Boy
by PaigeyD93
Summary: A birthday present for my aswesome beta. Edward meets a brown eyed beauty at the beach on a hot day in jacksonville florida. Does anything come of them? Read and find out! Rated M for a lemon. R&R please!


_**Okay this is a birthday gift for my Kick-ass beta and friend. The lovely Jessica (a.k.a SmoothButNotRich1901) she has helped me better my writing, and beleive me i have come a long way from when i begun writing fanfiction. The lovely Jessica has a lot to do with that. SO THANKS SO MUCH GIRLY, i loves yea!**_

_**i really hope you like this, i worked hard on it lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Paige**_

* * *

"Mr. Cullen?" I sighed

"Yes, Tanya?" I asked keeping my eyes firmly planted on the essays I was grading.

"How old are you?" she asked in her obnoxious high pitched voice.

"I don't think that is an appropriate question, Tanya, now do the work I have assigned you please" I answered glancing up at her. She had a frown on her face. I looked up farther to see that she had successfully gotten the attention of every female in the class, I sighed again

"Fine, I'm 28, now stop asking questions and do your work; this essay is due at the end of class." I reminded them, but typical Tanya didn't back down

"Are you single?" I growled inaudibly, but ignored her "Have you ever dated a student?" she asked

"Tanya, that is quite enough, if you can't behave yourself in a respectful manor then you are not welcome in my class room!" I yelled standing up and planting both my hands on my desk. I was fuming by now, I had seriously had enough of Tanya's nonsense, she was grating on my last nerve. I heaved another sigh but in relief this time as the bell rang.

"Okay, guys please hand in those essays now." I grabbed the essays as they were passed to me "Have a great weekend everyone." I said as the class filed out. Tanya was the last to go out and I saw, after she handed in her paper she hesitated to move on, she glanced at me.

"Just keep walking Tanya, unless you're going to apologize." She huffed in annoyance and stomped out of the classroom. With a long sigh I slumped back down in my chair, I took off my glasses and began to massage the bridge of my nose; I could already feel a headache coming on.

After a few minutes I gathered all of the essays that I needed to grade this weekend putting them in my laptop bag before shutting the lights off and locking the classroom door. Ah the weekend, this had been a very tough week for both me and my students. I am an English professor and I truthfully love my job, it just gets stressful sometimes, and students like Tanya Denali do not help my stress level. I do admit and I don't mean to be cocky but I have good looks, anyone will tell you that. But having good looks, in my eyes, is a curse. Girls are constantly flocking towards me like I'm the last man on this earth, it's scary sometimes. I am a single guy and I want a committed girl who loves me for who I am inside and not just for my looks, do girls like that even exist? I like to think so but as of late I am starting to doubt it.

But anyways back to my job. I have been working at Jacksonville University for 2 years now and I love it. My mother, Esme, showed the most support when it came to me being a teacher, my father, Carlisle, on the other hand always wanted me to be a doctor. Obviously it just wasn't my thing. I also had a sister named Alice, she is 16 years old, and my mother was only 17 when she had me. I know that was young but my father and her were very brave to keep me, and boy am I glad they did. She had Alice at the age of 29, which makes her 45. All in all she is still fairly young. I couldn't ask for better parents than them.

I sighed in content when my small house came into view. After I parked my blue Nissan Rogue into my small driveway I grabbed my laptop case and headed to my front door. As I unlocked it I heard a snuffling sound on the other side of the door and smiled, that would be my favourite girl. I swung the door open and stepped inside shutting the door behind me, all of a sudden, a big ball of yellow coloured fur came out of nowhere and jumped up on me, effectively throwing me off balance and making me topple to the ground as Maggie, my golden retriever slobbered all over my face.

"Ah, Maggie stop!" I laughed trying to get away from her; she just snorted, but backed off anyways. I stood up and scratched the top of her head while laying a soft kiss there "How's my favourite girl?" I asked walking into the kitchen to get her some food; she snorted again, her tail wagging as she followed after me. I poured some food into her bowl and she immediately began to eat heartily. I loosened my tie as I made my way toward my bedroom to change.

I took off my work clothes and changed into a pair of black jogging shorts. I glanced toward my door as Maggie's nose poked through the small crack, pushing the door open enough for her to get through

"How about a run, Mag's?" her tail wagged more if that's even possible and she got all jittery and excited "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed. I grabbed a t-shirt and a water bottle for my run, I didn't need the t-shirt so I tucked it into the side of my shorts so if I needed it, it would be there. I let Maggie out the back door; she scampered off towards the gate at the back of the yard. I quickly locked up and made my way over to her. I opened the gate and Maggie walked out before me and made her way down the short path that took us to one of Jacksonville's largest beaches, I always jogged down this beach and I usually took Maggie with me, she is a well trained dog and normally stays by my side while I go for a run so she doesn't need a leash.

I picked up and easy jog once we walked through the trees that parted and opened up to a very busy beach.

"Come on Maggie, keep up" I laughed as her tongue hung out of her mouth and she ran alongside me. It was one of those very hot days in Jacksonville and I could already feel a slight sheen of sweat coating my body, I clutched my cold water bottle tighter in my hand and sped up to a faster jog.

That's when it happened, there wasn't a moments hesitation as Maggie shot from my side and ran full speed toward a women that was holding another dog on a leash

"Shit." I cursed quietly to myself "Maggie, no! Get back here!" I knew it was futile she was already over there running around the women. I ran as fast as I could to get over there because I could see her dog start to run after Maggie, effectively twisting the leash around the girl's legs. I arrived just a tad late as the girl screeched and lost her balance when the dog pulled one last time and she fell hard in the sand

"Oh, my, god! I'm so sorry!" I said pulling her lightly to her feet, she blushed and looked up at me after brushing the sand off of herself. I stifled a gasp, she was so beautiful. Her long chestnut coloured hair was pulled into a half-hearted pony tail but a few hairs were hanging in her face. Her eyes were a rich chocolate colour that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her face was heart shaped and her smile was breath-taking.

She looked at me oddly

"Are you okay?" she asked, I shook my head trying to clear it

"Um...Yeah sorry," I stuck my hand out "I'm Edward." She bit her lip and looked down at my hand, then grabbed it

"I'm Bella." I smiled at the name that suited her so well.

"Doesn't that mean 'beautiful'?" I asked remembering the meaning from a book I had read once. She didn't hear me though; she was busy trying to untangle herself from the leash. Once she was straightened out she looked back up at me

"Pardon me?" she asked kindly

"I said doesn't your name mean 'beautiful'?" she blushed a deep crimson

"Yes, it does," she said shyly, I smiled.

"Doesn't Edward mean Wealthy Guard?" she teased, my mouth dropped open, nobody ever knew the meaning of my name. She laughed, probably at my facial expression "You look shocked." She said still laughing; I closed my mouth suddenly embarrassed

"Well, it's just your the first person to ever know the meaning of my name. It's an extraordinary name," I said still slightly in awe. She giggled adorably

"Well, I am a fan of books and anything to do with English. Besides I like the name Edward, it's got an aura of authority or an academic touch to it. I don't know I just like it." She finished, smiling brightly at me. Now it was my turn to blush

"That's interesting," I started "Because I happen to be an English Professor at Jacksonville University." Before she could answer I caught a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye over by a couple,

"Maggie, get over here!" I yelled. Maggie obediently loped over to stand by my side.

"Wow she is a well trained dog, how long have you had her?" Bella asked. I absentmindedly patted my dog on the head as I answered her.

"Well I have had her since she was a puppy, she is now about 5 years old." I said smiling; Bella looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking

"So she is approximately 36 years old in dog years." She said mater-a-factly. I gaped again, this girl continued to amaze me in how smart she was. "Edward?" she said with a hint of amusement

"Yes." I said straightening up; I kind of liked how my name sounded on her perfect pouty lips

"How many stupid women have you known?" I let out an embarrassing guffaw when the bluntness of her words took me by surprise. She giggled a little bit. I sobered enough to answer her question

"If we're not including my hormone driven female students, than not many." I answered honestly

"Oh that's right you did mention you were a teacher, English right? And if you haven't met many stupid women than why do you seem so surprised when I say something smart?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I chuckled

"Yes an English professor and I am surprised because I have never met a woman as smart as you." She flushed a little at my words.

"Well thank you Edward that is very kind to say." I smiled

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Actually I am in my fourth year of school to be a veterinarian." She paused "In fact now that I think about it, I am going to the same school you teach at. I'm 26. Vet school takes a lot of time. But I only have a year left" She chuckled

"Hmm, that's odd that I haven't seen you around." She nodded in agreement.

"Bella!" I turned to look in the direction of the voice who yelled Bella's name to see a beautiful blonde heading this way, followed by a big burly man about two inches taller than me. He was huge! His bicep was probably the size of my head. He and the blonde arrived by Bella and grabbed the leash.

"Thanks for the looking after him while we ran home." She paused and looked at me. Her eyes raked up my body, from my toes to my head and her eyes narrowed when she looked at Bella.

"Who is this?" she asked, Bella smiled and nodded toward the blonde, which made her relax a little bit. I was a bit confused over the exchange so I stayed quiet

"Rose, Emmett, this is Edward." She said pointing to me "Edward this is my best friend Rosalie and her fiancé Emmett." Emmett extended his hand immediately and I shook it with a firm grip. Rosalie hesitated for a second before extending her hand to me as well.

"Well I should go. It was nice meeting you all; maybe I will see you around sometime Bella." I waved goodbye and lead Maggie down the beach to finish the rest of our run.

By the time I managed to get home I was hotter than hell, I saw that half of my water bottle was still there and it was still cold so I opened it and poured the rest on my head, effectively cooling me down a bit. I ran my fingers through my unruly bronze hair to get it to stop sticking to my face. After grabbing my unused t-shirt from my shorts and wiping my face off and made my way inside, I gave Maggie some water to help her cool off as well.

I exhaled noisily when I flopped down on my couch and turned on the TV. An old episode of 'Friends' was on but my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella; she was beautiful, smart, cute and funny. That's pretty much what I'm looking for in a girl.

_Psh who are you kidding Cullen, you will never see the girl again, stop leading yourself on._

With another sigh of disappointment at the fact that I knew my traitorous mind was correct I got up to make something to eat for myself. I started to mark some of the essays but found I couldn't focus so I ended up going to bed right after dinner.

A few weeks went by and it was Friday again. I was currently looking through my fridge with a grimace on my face at my lack of food. I glanced over at Maggie's dog food bin and could see she was getting low too. I guess it's time to go grocery shopping. I quickly dressed in some jeans and a casual tee. Grabbing my keys and wallet I locked up the house and made my way to the grocery store.

Truthfully I am a terrible grocery shopper; I never know what to buy. So here I am cruising down the cereal aisle, making it look like I know what I'm doing. I heard a shriek and then a sound like a bunch of boxes falling I whipped my head around to see a women bending over to pick up the dozen cereal boxes from the ground. Being a gentleman like I was raised to be I made my way over to help

"Here let me help," I said picking up the first box, the girl gasped and when I looked at her face my eyes widened and a huge grin spread across my features "Well, well, well if it isn't Bella." I said still smirking. "You seem to be quite the klutz. I mean every time I see you, you are either falling or," I gestured toward the packages strewn across the floor "dropping something," She blushed a deep red

"Yea I get told that a lot," she said stacking the boxes back on the shelves; her cheeks were still tinted pink. Meeting her here had to be fate. I knew I should ask her out or something but how? I mean we kind of just met. Ah the hell with it.

"Bella?" she was straightening herself out after putting the last of the cereal boxes back on the shelf.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked looking up at me through her lashes

"Would you like-"

"EDDY!" a girlish squeal came from behind me. I cringed I knew that voice. Why the fuck was she calling me Eddy? I turned around to be met with none other than Tanya "You didn't tell me you were gonna be here." She said walking up to me with an evil glint in her eye as she stared down Bella. Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared back at Tanya wide eyed, her eyes flitted over to mine and she looked down as if she felt defeated

"Um, I should go." She mumbled and before I could say anything she walked away. I lightly pushed Tanya away from me

"What's your problem?" I asked angrily. She just smiled, she fucking smiled.

"I want you Edward." She said in what I think was her seductive voice, she began to get closer to me, but I stopped her by grabbing her shoulders

"Look, I know that you like me, but this has got to stop. Sorry, but Tanya I am just not interested in you. Not to mention you're my student." I paused and looked at her straight in the eye "It just _won't_ work." With that I walked in the general direction I saw Bella go; not even pausing to hear what Tanya had to say. I don't know why I was so sensitive with her but part of me told me I should be. It didn't take me long to catch up to Bella

"Bella." I said when I finally caught up to her in the meat section, she quickly turned around looking surprised "Before you walked off I wanted to ask you something." I added. She nodded at me to continue.

"I wanted to know, if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime?" I asked, her face contorted in confusion

"But..." she paused "I thought that woman was your girlfriend." She said looking up at me, I nearly laughed but that wasn't appropriate.

"Tanya? No, and that's a long story. She is one of my hormone driven students I mentioned at the beach."

"Oh!" she exclaimed than she grimaced "Why did she call you Eddy?" she asked. I chuckled at her facial expression. "I mean unless you like that nickname!" she back tracked her eyes wide

"Whoa, calm down, no I don't like that nickname; at all actually." I said a grimace also taking place on my features. She giggled; I looked at her in confusion

"Your facial expression was cute that's all." She paused "I think you're confused face is just as cute." I blushed and looked down.

"Um, thanks." I mumbled. How did this girl make me feel like teenage boy again?

"So, about that date..." she continued, I looked up eagerly "I would love to go out with you." She said smiling brilliantly. I returned the smile tenfold.

"Awesome! When would you like to go?" I asked

"Anytime this week but Friday." she answered, I nodded

"Okay what about Tuesday at 6:00?" I asked, she nodded enthusiastically

"Great I will see you then."

We exchanged numbers and I left the supermarket. I was about halfway home when I realized I left my cart in the middle of the cereal aisle and didn't end up buying any food; completely disappointed in myself for letting myself get distracted by Bella I begrudgingly made my way back to the store to finish shopping.

That night I decided to call Bella like the creeper I am. She picked up on the 3rd ring

"Hello?" her sweet voice floated across the line

"Bella?"

"Yes. Who is this?" I was about to tell her when she spoke again "Oh wait never mind I know that voice. This is Edward right?" she asked, I laughed

"Yup, I was just making sure you didn't give me a phony number or something," I said honestly, she giggled

"I'm not mean like that." She answered

"I know but I was just making sure." I said

My class today was uncharacteristically quiet when I walked in. I set my bag down and began to write the schedule on the board.

Hand back essays

Talk about next project

I turned around before putting the last thing on the board. The whole class was holding their breath

"Okay guys. I know for a fact you all are so quiet because you think that if you don't say anything I will forget about the test I planned for today. But I haven't." I said with a smile, there was a combined groan throughout the class, "But! I am in a very good mood today so I think I will be kind and move the test to tomorrow. Is everyone okay with that?" there was a collective 'Yes!' throughout the class with a few 'Thank the lord' in there as well. I chuckled. I really was in a good mood; today was the day I took Bella out on our first date.

After that the time surprisingly seemed to fly by and before I knew it was standing at Bella's door, flowers in hand. I know the flowers were cheesy but I wanted to get them for her. When she opened the door she had a huge smile on her face.

"These are for you." I said handing her the flowers. Her eyes brightened and I knew getting the flowers was a good idea.

"Thank you!" she said as she grabbed the tulips out of my hand and dashed to the kitchen "Just let me put these in a vase and I'm ready. You can come in," she called from the kitchen. I walked in and took in my surroundings; her apartment was small, yet cozy. The minute you walked in you were in the living room. She had a small TV and couch with a bookcase to the left of the TV. Walking farther in you entered the kitchen and if you turned left and walked down the small hallway you would come to the bedroom at the end of the hall, I knew this because her bedroom door was open and I could see her dresser. Off to the right of the kitchen was a good sized bathroom, with a shower and a bathtub. "Edward!" I was brought out of my musing by Bella's hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry." I said before taking in what she was wearing. She was wearing a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts and running shoes, just what I asked her to wear.

"I said I'm ready to go." She giggled as she led me out of the apartment. Once everything was locked up we made our way to the car and I opened the door for her, "Thank you." She said smiling up at me. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

We were about 5 minutes away when she finally asked the question I was waiting for.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to a place I used to take my little sister for campfires at night, just to get her out of the house." I said keeping my eyes on the road. I could see her frowning out of the corner of my eye

"You never told me you had a sister." She said wiping the frown away when I looked over.

"Um...yea she is only 16." Bella looked stunned for a minute and I knew why "Yes, I'm 28, my mom had me at young age but decided to keep me. My dad helped her immensely by working two part-time jobs while continuing to juggle school." I peaked at her one last time before turning my attention to the road.

"Wow," she breathed "Your parents were very brave." She said in awe. I tried to hide the smile but it broke free

"Yea, they are pretty awesome. They raised me well considering the circumstances." I saw her nod.

"We are here," I said pulling off to the side of the road. Surprisingly she didn't ask questions as I led her into the forest and we followed the nature made path. Once we got to the edge of the clearing, Bella stopped in her tracks.

Bella's POV

Wow!

That's all that my mind could conjure up when I took in the most beautiful clearing- no that wasn't the right word for it; more like meadow. Yes it was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was almost in a perfect circle and there wasn't a flaw in site. Except for the small fire pit in the middle of the meadow, but it somehow fit nicely, naturally.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet soft voice float from behind me. I turned around and its then I noticed he had a cooler bag in his hand "You hungry?" he asked with a smirk. I grinned

"I'm starving." I admitted. I watched as he walked past me and set down a blanket while he grabbed containers of finger foods from the cooler that sat on the grass beside him. His long finger curled up under the lip of the tubberware and popped off the lid. His face was so relaxed and beautiful. He had extensive dark eyelashes and a long, yet cute, nose; and don't even get me started on that jaw line, it looked like it was carved by Michael Angelo himself. Without a word I went over to the blanket and sat down cross-legged. He looked up to smile at me before he continued to open the containers.

We began to eat the small sandwiches and fruits as we spoke to each other about our family and our lives.

"So what about your family?" he asked me after swallowing his bite of fruit. I sighed

"Well, when I was little by father passed away." I started, Edward frowned

"Sorry..." he began but I cut him off

"I know, its okay. Anyway, he was a cop and he was killed in the line of duty. After his death my mother and I moved to Jacksonville. This happened about ten years ago. So I have lived here a long time." I finished, I can't believe I told him that. I have never spoken about my dad. But there was something about Edward. Something that made me want to trust him.

"Thanks for telling me that Bella," he said sincerely. I smiled

"Okay enough with the heavy stuff, you said you brought stuff for s'mores?" he nodded getting the supplies out from the cooler.

"Unpack that stuff while I get the fire ready." He said before walking into the forest to get some wood and dry leaves.

Once the fire was set up we both sat down and roasted some marsh mellows for the s'mores. I smooshed the gooey marsh mellow between a piece of chocolate and two gram crackers before biting into the sweet treat.

"Mmmm, that's so good." I said leaning into Edward, he timidly put his arm around my shoulders; pulling me closer. I sighed and turned my head toward him, burying it in his chest, I inhaled inconspicuously, or at least I thought. Edward chuckled a bit and I froze.

"I wasn't smelling you I swear!" I quickly spit out. He only laughed louder. I pulled away from him slightly; but he pulled me back to where I was.

"I don't care if you smell me Bella, if I smell good to you than that's a good thing, you smell good to me." My interest peaked at his last comment

"Oh really? What do I smell like then?" he thought for a second.

"I think you smell like freesia and apples." He said. I giggled "Okay miss. Giggly. What do I smell like?" ah shit.

"Um...I didn't get a good sniff." I said he chuckled

"Well, sniff away." And I did, inhaled deeply not trying to hide it this time. God he smelled good!

"Um, you smell like...I don't know how to explain it. It's all you I can't pick anything out that it relates to. Does that make any sense?" I babbled, he nodded

"I understand. Not only do you smell like Freesia and Apples but there is something else there that is all your own." I smiled

After a little while longer we made our way back to the car. It was dark out now but Edward seemed to know where we were going. It didn't take us long to get back to my apartment. I didn't make a move to get out of the car and neither did Edward. I don't know why, but we both just didn't want the night to end.

"Do you want to come inside?" I blurted out. He smiled and turned off the car

"I'd love to."

A few months past and Edward and I were closer than ever, we had gone out on frequent dates, we had yet to take the next step in our relationship, that step being sex, but that will happen eventually, I hope. But we were always together, except for when school is going on; obviously. Speaking of school; that's where I am now. I am on my way to my new English class, the one I was in wasn't difficult enough, and so I switched into a higher category.

_249, 248, 247 and 246._

Ah here we are. I knocked on the door with my books in my hands, and of course when I was situating them in my arms I dropped one.

"For crying out loud." I huffed and bent down to pick it up as the door opened.

"No way." Said a voice I knew all too well, I stood up quickly and looked at the teacher who was standing there. Edward. I took another look at the number on the door. Shit I was in the right room.

"Yea, I guess I'm in your class now." I said as he stepped out and shut the door,

"When they told me I was going to have a new student I didn't even dream it would be you." He said still somewhat shocked

"Yea. I don't know whether I should be really happy about this or dread it." I said honestly, he nodded understandingly

"Yes, it's probably going to be awkward." He said opening the door, "Come on in and meet the rest of my students." He said ushering me in by placing his hand on the small of my back, I shivered involuntarily. My eyes immediately zeroed in on Tanya, the girl from the grocery store. She, of course, was sitting in the front row right in front of Edward's desk; I refrained from rolling my eyes. I sat down in a desk two down from Tanya. A blonde haired guy sat in between us. None of the desks were touching they all had a gap between them. Once I settled in and situated my books I turned my attention to Edward.

"Okay everyone, please welcome Bella Swan to the class." He said smiling warmly at me; I returned it.

About halfway through the class, the blonde haired guy nudged my shoulder and handed me a folded piece of paper. I looked at him and he pointed toward Tanya and shrugged. I unfolded the piece of paper, making sure Edward wasn't looking and read it.

Edward's POV

I was writing on the board when I heard a 'You bitch, I knew it was you!' come from Bella. I turned in time to see Bella launch herself over Mike trying to get at Tanya, effectively elbowing him in the nose. He yelped in pain and tried to shield his face from her flying arms. I ran over and grabbed her just as she grabbed a handful of Tanya's hair and yanked hard enough to pull out a few strands. The class was stunned to say the least as I grabbed Bella off of both Mike and Tanya and hauled her out the door; she kicked and screamed at me to let her go so she can 'kill the bitch' as she put it. I closed the classroom door and set her down; she tried to dash to the side and get back in the room but I shot my arm out to stop her.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" I asked holding onto her shoulders, the anger burning in her eyes began to fade and sadness took its place.

"She..." tears welled in her eyes and I became worried "She helped kill my dad." She said a quiet sob escaping her lips, without thinking I immediately pulled her to me and held her tightly "I knew she looked familiar," she sobbed "And now I know why." I kissed her head and held her tighter as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pushed her face into my chest, soaking my shirt with her tears. I had never seen this side of Bella in the months we have been dating. I didn't realize how broken she was over her father's death. Even after so many years. Soon her sobs slowed down until they were just hiccups.

"Are you okay now, love?" I asked holding her in front of me to look at her. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying, but to me she still looked beautiful. She nodded and wiped away the remaining tears that still lay on her face. "Do you want to go inside?" I asked. She sighed but nodded.

"Wait how did you find out it was her?" I asked before we walked in

"Oh," she dug in her pocket "She gave me this note." She said handing me the piece of paper

"Miss Swan. I do not allow notes in my class." I said in mock anger. She rolled her eyes but smiled a little bit. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it

_How is your dad Bella? Is he alive and well?_

After reading the note I saw red, how could she be such a fucking bitch?

"Oh, she is SO out of my class!" I said getting ready to walk in, Bella grabbed my arm

"She won't be kicked out over a stupid note, Edward." Bella said sadly

"I have a lot of stuff on her besides this note." I answered and walked in the class, I marched right over to Tanya. She was turned around and talking with her friends

"Tanya?" she spun around and looked at me expectantly "Get out of my classroom." I said angrily, her jaw dropped open.

"You can't just kick her out without hearing her side of the story!" her friend said

"Caroline? Stop talking or I will send you with her." She shut her mouth at that. "Tanya I'm not kidding, get out."

"Why?" she asked jutting her chin out stubbornly, I held up the note.

"Did you send this to Bella?" I asked

"No, I've never seen that before." She lied

"Mike." I turned to Mike, he had a wad of Kleenex under his nose to stop the bleeding "Did Tanya send this to Bella?" he nodded then winced as the movement caused pain. "Thank you. You need to go get that checked out at first aid, you can go now." He nodded and walked past Bella

"I'm sorry I hurt you Mike." She said sadly

"Don't worry about it." He said leaving the room.

A couple more weeks past. Tanya was immediately taken out of my class after I told the principle or the Dean whichever you want to call him, what Tanya had don't in my class over the year. He was disgusted and disappointed in me for not telling him sooner. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that my Bella was happy and so was I.

"Mr. Cullen... I gotta get used to calling you that," Bella grumbled from beside me on the couch at my house. I squeezed her shoulder so her body got closer to mine.

"Yes you do, you keep calling me Edward in the class and students give you weird looks." I said chuckling, she laughed

"Yea, I don't want to get weird looks." She paused "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" she asked

"Its kind of cool out." I said looking at the cloudy sky through the front window. "And besides I will lose my foot heater." I said laughing; I looked down to see a very cozy looking Maggie still lying on my feet.

"Oh she will live without you. Please?" she asked jutting out her lip, I sighed

"Alright." I nudged Maggie off my feet. She gave me an annoyed look and went looking for another place to sleep.

After we put on our shoes we made our way out back and to the beach. I was right it was pretty cool out and there was absolutely nobody there. We walked hand in hand as we walked along the water. Bella was closer to the water and when the water washed against the shore and hit her sandal clad foot she squealed and closer to me

"That's cold!" she said giggling

"It's amazing how quickly the water temperature can change." I said smiling. I leaned down to kiss her head as we continued walking. Throughout the walk the temperature continued to drop and the sky became more and more dark. I could hear thunder in the background. Bella didn't notice so I refrained from saying anything and we continued talking.

Bella threw her head back in laughter at something I said and I realized I wanted to hear that beautiful sound as much as I could. She stopped laughing when she realized I was staring at her

"What?" she asked hesitantly, her hand tightening around mine. We were currently on our way back to my house after enjoying, as best as we could, the walk on the beach. We would stay out longer but I noticed that the clouds were still getting darker and it looked like we were in for a big storm.

"Nothing, love. I just love the sound of your laughter." She smiled at that, and leaned into me more as she rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed her head.

I groaned when I felt a couple of rain droplets fall onto my face, we weren't going to make it back to my house in time before we got poured on. Bella noticed the rain as well.

"Hurry," she tugged on my hand "We have to get to your house before it-" she was cut off by a loud clap of thunder and the rain started to pour down on us. She squealed and quickly let go of my hand and broke out into a run in the direction of my house. I laughed and ran after her, I caught up and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around

"Edward!" she screeched "Put me down! Please I'm getting soaked!" she yelled above the noise of the rain hitting the ocean beside us. I put her down and looked at her. How ironic is it that we are both wearing white T-shirts and it just so happens to pour down on us?

Bella's POV

Oh, My, God…Edward was positively drenched. His white shirt had gone see through and it cling to his well defined abs, his cargo shorts hung low on his hips because of the added weight from the rain. His bronze hair clung to his forehead in wet clumps and he was staring at me like he never had before, his once bright emerald eyes darkened. Then I realized I probably looked no different than him. Before I knew what I was doing, I flung myself at him and captured his lips with mine eagerly.

Edward's POV

I kissed Bella back with equal fervour. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged and opened her mouth and my tongue tasted hers for what felt like the first time. She tasted of mint and something sweet that was uniquely Bella. I grabbed her hips and pulled our wet bodies together. Both our clothes clung to us like a second skin, so there wasn't much separating us. My hands moved up her body and slid into her long, wet, dark coloured hair and pulled her mouth to mine more forcefully.

She moaned and began to suck on my tongue suggestively. I growled, she was trying to kill me. She broke away breathlessly and grabbed my hand and started to run again toward my house. In my state as well as hers, it didn't take us long to reach my house. I fumbled for the keys while Bella fidgeted behind me impatiently. Finally I got the door open. Bella slammed it shut behind her before pinning me against the wall in the front hallway, she attacked my mouth again. I felt her tug at the bottom of my shirt, she peeled the soaked piece of clothing off. Once it was tossed to the floor she ran her short nails down my chest and over my abs making me shiver in pleasure. Then she did what no other girl has ever done to me before. She took one of my nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. The most pleasurable feeling shot right to my groin making my already hard cock twitch with want and need, and made my knees feel weak.

"Fuck Bella." I ground out as she switched to my other nipple and did the same thing.

I pulled her off me and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I then proceeded to carry her to my bedroom. Once we reached my bed I dropped her onto her back; she bounced on the springs. I crawled on the bed with her and dragged her body farther onto the mattress so we were in the middle. I found her mouth again and shoved my tongue through her lips while my hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt, I tugged it up and she assisted me in pulling it off. It dropped to the floor with a dull thud. Her nimble figures reached down to undo my belt; all the while our lips fused together.

Once my belt was gone she continued to finish the job and took off my shorts; leaving me only in my drenched boxers, my erection was more prominent now. It was now my turn to finish undressing her; I unbuttoned her jeans and tried getting them off. But the rain had effectively glued her pants to her skin.

"Hold onto the head board." I ordered in a gruff voice due to my desire. She immediately obeyed and grabbed the headboard tightly. I got off the bed and went to the end of it; I then proceeded to grab one pant leg in each of my hands and yank really hard. Two full tugs and they were finally off I discarded them with her shirt before crawling back on the bed. She made easy work of my boxers and my erection sprung free, I groaned when she immediately took me in her mouth as far as she could go, what she couldn't fit in her mouth she used her hand. I grunted and groaned when she began to go faster; I was seriously gonna lose it soon but I couldn't tell her to stop. I felt her lick her tongue up the underside of my cock

"Bellla..." I grunted "I'm going to cum soon..." I tried to pull her off but she only sucked harder and moved up and down faster, she reached down and began to fondle my balls, I couldn't hold it anymore. With a groan I came in her mouth violently, my hands clutched at the sheets as stars exploded before my closed eye lids. I was panting when I came down from my post orgasm bliss and I peaked at Bella who was sitting at the side of the bed in her panties and bra; cross-legged with a goofy smile on her face. With a growl I grabbed her legs and pulled them making her back slam down into the mattress, she giggled when she was situated under me. Since I needed a few minutes to recuperate I decided to give her a little gift as well.

I quickly discarded her panties and bra. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked hard; she arched off the bed slightly and moaned. I trailed my finger down to her center; I continued by dragging my digit up her slick folds; only to realize she was positively dripping.

"Jesus, Bella. You're soaked." She smirked at me. To get that smirk off her face I quickly leaned down and ran my tongue up her heat.

"Shiiiiittt!" she all but screamed as her body bucked off the bed. I twirled my tongue around her clit and sucked on it, she was wreathing beneath me I locked her hips down onto the bed so I could have better control. She was breathing so hard and I knew she was very close. I thrust my tongue into her and almost couldn't control her hips when she bucked up again. "I'm so close, so close, so close" she said over and over again; her head flailing from side to side. I ran my tongue up to her clit again and sucked on it while I entered two fingers into her. Her hips flew off the bed and a feral scream echoed through the room as her walls clenched around my fingers, she continued to breathe rapidly while she rode out her orgasm. I continued to lap up her juices as she came down from her high.

When she could breathe normally again she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up to her. She forced my head down and kissed me roughly, she sucked on my tongue; tasting herself. She groaned and broke away. She leaned up so her mouth was right by my ear

"I taste kinda good don't I?" she whispered

"Fuck!" I groaned as my cock twitched; I was definitely ready to go after that little comment.

"Edward?" she asked softly; looking up at me with her dark doe eyes

"Yes?" I asked leaning down and kissing up and down her neck

"Can you please fuck me now?" I sucked in a breath and looked at her, I liked dirty talking Bella and she didn't have to ask me twice

"I thought you would never ask!" I said. I reached over into the bedside table to grab a condom.

Once the condom was on, I lined myself up with her entrance and in one quick thrust; entered her. Fuck she was tight! I stilled for second so she could get used to me. I began a quick rhythm when she was ready

"Yes!" she cried arching her hips up to meet my thrusts. "Faster!" I complied and immediately picked up my pace

Bella's POV

I almost couldn't take the delicious sensations coursing through my body at the moment. Edward's non-relenting thrusts were driving me mad with pleasure. I felt him lift my legs up over his shoulders and I cried out in bliss as he hit my g-spot he didn't slow down his thrusts as he hit the new area. Black spots dotted my vision as I got closer to my release

"Breath Bella," Edward coaxed in my ear and I sucked in a gasp of breath and my lungs ached with the new burst of oxygen. Edward's hand made its way down my stomach and began to rub my clit furiously

"Edwaaaarrrdddd!" I screamed; arching my body off the bed as the white hot spring of pleasure uncoiled sending waves and waves of ecstasy throughout my body, my eyes were squeezed shut and my hands began to cramp because I was fisting the sheets so hard.

Edward cried out my name as he was taken by his own release. He slumped onto me and I welcomed the weight of his body as I slowly ran my fingers up and down his sweaty back. Edward rolled over and pulled me against him.

"I love you, Bella" he whispered. Tears pooled in my eyes as he confessed his love for me for the first time

"I love you too, Edward; so much." I said before sleep took me.

* * *

_**DiD yEa LoVe It Or HaTe It? Tell me in a reveiw pretty please.**_

_**Much love to you Jessica and i hope you had a great birthday yesterday, sorry i am a day late!**_

_**Love: Paige! 3**_


End file.
